


Day Eighteen || Wild Child

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Pokemon Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: All too eager for his big brother to catch him a new pokémon, Sasuke might forget his manners at times...but at least he makes a few new friends along the way -human and pokémon alike!





	Day Eighteen || Wild Child

“Remember, no wandering off. I’m here on business and I don’t need to go looking for you later, understood?”

“Yes, tōsan.”

“Itachi, keep an eye on your brother. I should be finished in a few hours. I’ll meet you both back here at the Pokémon Center then. You can wander around town, but try not to stray too far.”

Itachi gives his father a small, polite bow. “Hai.”

Fugaku then nods curtly to his sons. “I expect you both to be on your best behavior, now.”

“Okay! Bye!” Waving and still hugging his Bulbasaur plush, Sasuke watches their father leave before looking starry-eyed to his brother. “Can we go to Route Nine, Itachi? Pleeease? You promised you’d catch me an Ekans! Didn’t your Pokédex say they can be found there? Didn’t it?”

Itachi gives his brother an exasperated smile. “Yes, I did. But we can’t be out there too long, all right?”

“Yeah, yeah!”

“Then we’ll just need to head out of town to the east. It shouldn’t be too fa-”

“Okay okay, let’s gooo!”

“S-Sasuke!” Reaching out, Itachi can do nothing but give chase as his brother takes off at a dead run. “Wait for me!”

Giggling madly, Sasuke dodges a few passersby in Cerulean, sprinting like a wild child toward the proper route. His brother’s already caught him a Pidgey, and he got an Eevee for his birthday (one he plans to evolve into a Jolteon when the time comes). But a pokémon he’s been eyeing for a while has been an Ekans. Unfortunately, there haven’t been any sighted anywhere near their home town of Fuchsia.

But as luck would have it, Fugaku has some business with some guy they call a Pokémaniac up to the north of Cerulean...and what happens to be just east? A route crawling with Ekans!

He just makes it to the right road when Itachi catches up to him, grabbing him by the back of his shirt. “Slow down, Sasuke! There will be wild pokémon out here - don’t go without me!”

“Aww, but I’ve got Eevee and Pidgey!”

“Yes, and they’re still very young and low-leveled. My pokémon will be able to battle better. I don’t want any of you to get hurt.”

Still clinging to his plush, Sasuke pouts. “But…?”

“I told you, I’ll take you and your team training later. For now, let’s focus on finding you an Ekans, okay?”

“Okay!”

Taking his brother’s hand, Itachi leads him out of Cerulean with a backward glance, heading in toward patches of tall grass. “Keep your eyes out for one, all right?”

“Got it!” Unfortunately, Sasuke is a bit short to be of much help...unless…! “Ne, aniki! Put me on your shoulders - then I can see!”

“Okay, okay - here…” Hoisting Sasuke up, Itachi wobbles a bit. “There...better?” 

“Yeah!” Putting a hand to his brow, the younger brother squints, watching carefully. “Who you gonna battle it with, aniki?”

There’s a hum. “Well...I don’t have anything specifically strong against Ekans...probably Haunter. They should be able to at least damage it normally. And they will be resistant to any Poison-type moves.”

“You’re so smart, aniki…!”

“You’ll have to learn all of this too someday, if you want to be a strong trainer,” Itachi replies, looking up with a smile. “Knowing what strengths and weaknesses each pokémon has is essential for battling.”

“I know, I know…”

“...wait, did you hear that…?”

Pausing, Sasuke perks up his ears. At first, nothing...and then...someone yelling? “Sounds like somebody’s in trouble!”

“Hang on!” Keeping ahold of his brother, Itachi jogs forward, trying to find the source of the sounds.

Around a corner, they find it. Backed up against a steep wall of rock, a girl waves a stick at a trio wild pokémon...which just so happen to be Ekans.

“Hey!” Letting Sasuke down, Itachi grabs and throws a pokéball. “Over here!”

With a burst of light, Haunter appears, waggling its fingers and tongue alike.

“Haunter, use Night Shade!”

“Haaaunter!” A strange purple shroud seems to shimmer in the air, causing the Ekans to all cry out in surprise. Two take off, but one remains and hisses defiantly. It attempts an attack of Acid, but Haunter’s type means taking no damage.

“One more time!”

The same strange violet shade blooms, and already the wild pokémon looks weakened.

Sasuke watches his brother in awe as a determined smile curls his lips. An empty pokéball gripped in his hand, he gives it a toss. Ekans disappears, the ball wiggling...wiggling...and then going still.

“Ahhh, you got it!” Dashing forward, Sasuke picks up the ball, grinning from ear to ear.

“And just in time, it would seem.” Recalling Haunter, Itachi approaches the girl. “Are you all right?”

Sniffling, she gives a trembling nod. “Y...yes.”

“Why are you out here all alone?”

“I...s-some older kids took my backpack, a-and said they left it on a rock out here. But...I can’t find it...I t-think they lied…”

Itachi’s brow furrows. “...are you from Cerulean?”

“Yes…”

“Well, we’re headed back that way. We’ll walk with you to make sure no other pokémon bother you, all right?”

Glancing between the brothers, she nods. 

“That was scary, huh?” Sasuke asks, stepping up as Itachi starts leading the way back.

“M...mhm...I don’t have any p-pokémon yet...otōsama won’t l-let me…”

“Aw, really? Big brother’s caught me two! And I got an Eevee this Summer for my birthday! How come he won’t let you?”

“My mom was a trainer, but...she passed away. I think pokémon make him sad…”

Sasuke wilts. “Oh...I’m sorry…”

“She...she was the Gym Leader here, with Water types! I’d like to have some someday, but...I don’t know if I can…”

Listening over his shoulder, Itachi offers, “There’s some water north of the town...maybe I could fish something for you!”

“Oh, I-I don’t know...my father would p-probably get angry…”

“That’s so not fair! Pokémon are the best!” Sasuke exclaims with a frown.

She doesn’t have an answer. 

“...oh! I’m Sasuke by the way - this is my big brother, Itachi! What’s your name?”

“H...Hinata.”

“Hiya, Hinata-chan!”

The trio head first to the Pokémon Center, where Itachi offers to call Hinata’s father. “N-no, I’ll just walk home. I don’t want him to know I was gone. He...he had a meeting today. If he knew I left, he’d be m-mad.”

“Want us to walk with you?”

“No, i-it’s not far.” Hinata gives a deep bow, her hair fluttering. “T-thank you for helping me! Um...b-bye.”

“Wait!” Sasuke jogs after her, looking thoughtful...before handing her his plush.

“E-eh?!”

“Until you can have a real pokémon! But I want him back someday, okay?”

Staring at the toy with wide eyes, Hinata looks up, teary. “T...thank you.”

“And hey, I can send you mail with my Pidgey! What’s your address, Hinata-chan?”

Smiling softly, Itachi just watches.

“Okay, I’ll send you something when I get back home to Fuchsia! And don’t worry, Pidgey can find their way home no problem. I’ll get you some postcards from the Safari Zone!”

“O-oh, that’s in Fuchsia! I forgot!”

“I get to go there all the time - if you ever come to Fuchsia, I’ll take you!”

Hugging the Bulbasaur tightly, Hinata smiles with pink cheeks. “M...mhm!”

It’s then the doors open to reveal Fugaku. “Ah, you’re both here…” He pauses, seeing his son’s toy in the arms of another child...but doesn’t question it. “Are you ready to go home?”

“Aww, already?”

“Yes, we need to get back. I can’t leave the Gym for long.”

Hinata perks up. “Your dad is a Gym Leader…?”

“Yeah, with Poison types!”

“Come along, Sasuke.”

Giving his new friend one last look, Sasuke smiles a bit sadly and waves. “Bye…”

“G-goodbye.”

The trio head south toward Route Five, Sasuke returning to eyeing his new pokéball eagerly. “So, can we train when we get back?”

Itachi sighs. “It will probably be very late, Sasuke.”

“Aww…”

“Some other time, I promise. But, you should have time to write your new friend a letter before bed.”

That perks the boy up. “Yeah…!”

**Author's Note:**

> Welllll, this is a little random, but I didn't really have much to go off of with this prompt, haha! Neither Sasuke nor Hinata (or either of the fankids I have for them) are really...wild children. So we have a smol Sasuke getting a little excited! And also wild pokémon...that counts too, right?
> 
> I don't get to write Pokémon crossover stuff much, sadly...so this was a very fun change of pace! I might bring it back sometimes if the prompt suits it!
> 
> Anywho, that's all for today - thanks for reading, y'all!


End file.
